Cruz de olvido
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Kouen odia las llamas porque le recuerdan a las promesas robadas y un pasado que no olvida.


**Cruz de olvido.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Rojo._

 _Oscuridad._

Todo se vuelve oscuro, todo se vuelve rojo. Son los pasos presurosos entre pasillos gigantes y puertas que parecen querer devorarlo los que le guían al olor que más le teme.

 _¿Por qué hay fuego?_

Son los residuos de maderas o pergaminos los que encienden la alerta en su cabeza y hacen girar a sus pies en todas direcciones. Las pupilas dilatadas y el sudor en las manos es nuevo para él, de repente se siente acorralado.

Eso habría dicho Koumei si tuviera que comenzar a describir cómo se veía su hermano mayor en ese momento; aunque Koumei nunca ha sido especialmente bueno con las palabras, es por eso que Kouen no lo deja hablar de lo sucedido aquélla noche. Prefiera recordarla de la manera trágica en la que sucedió, en la manera cruel y descarnada. Es la respiración agitada el buitre que se come sus órganos en ese momento cuando se encuentra con el paisaje frente a él y un dolor siniestro le perfora los sentidos.

 _¿Por qué todo está oscuro?_

 _¿Por qué hay tanta sangre?_

Tiene que tomarse el cabello en una mano y estrujarlo con fuerza por que el humo le impide la visión y llegar al lugar de los hechos. Los gritos hacen eco entre los pasillos vacíos y resuenan con fuerza en sus oídos cansados y asustados. Y luego son sus piernas flaqueando cuando observa el cuerpo destrozado de Hakuyuu en el suelo siendo consumido por las llamas.

Kouen odia las llamas.

Quizá nadie lo sabe, pero son sus quejidos los que diez años más tarde aún le torturan cada noche.

—Ko-uen…

Y ese es Hakuyuu arrastrando las palabras mientras la sangre le brota de entre los labios y sus ojos celestiales observan al muchacho pelirrojo que se ha quedado tieso a la entrada de la habitación. Esos ojos le han acompañado tantas veces que sin quererlo él, por las noches se sonroja tontamente al recordarlos.

 _(¡Lo prometiste!)_

Lo hizo.

Es por eso que la sonrisa de Hakuyuu le duele más que si fueran sus piernas las que estuvieran quemadas y no las del mayor, porque cuando comienza a moverse y repite como una mantra que lo sacará de allí mientras le quita los pedazos de madera quemada del cuerpo, se da cuenta de que no lo hará.

(Odias el fuego porque te recuerda las promesas ¿Verdad?)

Por eso también se odia, por eso también ha dejado de sonreír.

—En… —y está de nuevo, el susurro, el pequeño llamado. Los ojos bermejos se alzan nerviosos observando el aliento escapar de los labios resecos y sangrados del mayor.

(¡Lo prometiste!)

—¡NO!

Y tiene que gritarlo porque conoce la respuesta; sabe lo que Hakuyuu está pensando. Cuando escucha sus últimas palabras las lágrimas comienzan a quemarle pestaña por pestaña y luego caen al piso de madera que también está chamuscado. La mano del mayor a duras penas de coloca sobre una de las suyas, son casi de la misma medida y casi de la misma complexión; con la piel blanca y cuidada porque son príncipes del imperio Kou, porque ambos tuvieron el mismo cuidado.

—Me lo prometiste… ¡ME LO PROMETISTE, HAKUYUU!

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

—Ve…te.

Joder, no.

—¡NO!

Y vuelven sus manos a tomar los trozos de madera, importando muy poco los cortes o las astillas, porque él se llevará a Hakuyuu, él lo salvará y luego juntos podrán planear una venganza cuando el mayor esté en recuperación. Tal vez Kouen no lo entiende en ese mismo momento, y tal vez tampoco lo entienda dentro de diez años; pero es que lo quiere demasiado.

Lo quiere tanto que ningún libro va a poder explicar nunca por qué quiere salvarlo. Nadie lo entendería jamás aunque la respuesta estuviera frente a su nariz. ¡Nadie puede entender la manera en la que quiere a Hakuyuu, maldición! Son sus palabras venosas las que hacen que la respiración se le detenga y son los labios suaves del mayor los que hacen que de nuevo vuelva a latir con una fuerza descomunal, y con un ímpetu que le asusta porque cree que en cualquier momento va a dejar de respirar.

 _(Ya estoy muerto)_

Y las manos con cortes se detienen temblorosas de su faena cuando escucha un nuevo quejido del mayor. Dentro de su cabeza desoye cada llamado y grito, porque dentro de su cabeza sólo existe un infierno que consume a Hakuyuu y a Kouen por igual. Donde vuelve a llorar con urgencia porque se siente impotente de no poder salvarle. Allí donde vuelve a tomar la mano del mayor y la acerca a su rostro queriendo perpetuar el momento. Quizá Kouen no lo entiende porque lo quiere, y porque diez años después lo sigue queriendo como el primer día. Pero odia sonreír, y odia el fuego.

Lo odia tanto que para lastimarse a sí mismo con los recuerdos se hace llamar el emperador en llamas, porque ojalá hubiesen sido sus propias llamas, hace mucho, las que hubiesen envuelto a Hakuyuu en un abrazo —como los que el peli-negro solía darle—, para ser capaz de decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque estuviera mintiendo.

Nada nunca iba a estar bien.

Fueron una vez, hace muchos años, las mismas llamas que ahora envuelven el anillo de su equipo Djinn, las que le arrebataron sonrisas y caricias limpias antes de ir a dormir, las que le mintieron y le arrebataron parte de la felicidad que una vez fue capaz de tener.

 _(Lo prometiste)_

 **(Déjame)**

—No quiero.

Se dice cada noche, cuando se niega a dejar a Hakuyuu ir.

 _(¿Por qué?)_

(—Porque ya te he conocido, y te quiero)

* * *

 _Para Holly, con mucho cariño._


End file.
